doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rose Tyler - Aparições
A seguir uma lista de aparições de Rose Tyler. Televisão Doctor Who Primeira Temporada * Rose * The End of the World * The Unquiet Dead * Aliens of London / World War Three * Dalek * The Long Game * Father's Day * The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances * Boom Town * Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways Segunda Temporada * The Christmas Invasion * New Earth * Tooth and Claw * School Reunion * The Girl in the Fireplace * Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel * The Idiot's Lantern * The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit * Love & Monsters * Fear Her * Army of Ghosts / Doomsday Mini episósdio * Children in Need Special Quarta Temporada * Partners in Crime * The Poison Sky * Midnight * Turn Left * The Stolen Earth / Journey's End * The End of Time Prosa Livros BBC New Series Adventures - Ninth Doctor novels * The Clockwise Man * The Monsters Inside * Winner Takes All * The Deviant Strain * Only Human * The Stealers of Dreams BBC New Series Adventures - Tenth Doctor novels * The Stone Rose * The Feast of the Drowned * The Resurrection Casket * The Nightmare of Black Island * The Art of Destruction * The Price of Paradise * Peacemaker BBC New Series Adventures - Eleventh Doctor novels * Shroud of Sorrow Quick Reads * I am a Dalek Puffin e-short * The Beast of Babylon Short stories Doctor Who Files * The Hero Factor * Stamp of Approval * No Fun at the Fair * The Final Darkness Doctor Who annual * Doctor vs Doctor * The Masks of Makassar * Pitter-Patter Doctor Who Storybook * Cuckoo-Spit * The Cat Came Back * Gravestone House * Untitled * No One Died Doctor Who Magazine * Voice from the Vortex! Audio Destiny of the Doctor * Night of the Whisper HQs Doctor Who Magazine * The Love Invasion * Art Attack * The Cruel Sea * A Groatsworth of Wit * The Betrothal of Sontar * The Lodger * F.A.Q. * The Futurists * Interstellar Overdrive * The Green-Eyed Monster * Death to the Doctor! Doctor Who Adventures * Which Switch? * Mirror Image * Under the Volcano * The Germ War * Warfreekz! * A Delicate Operation * Blood and Tears * Fried Death * Bizarre Zero * Save the Humans! * Bat Attack! * Triskaidekaphobia * Smart Bombs * Pinball Wizard * Gangster's Paradise * A Date to Remember Doctor Who: Battles in Time * Growing Terror * Hyperstar Rising * Death Race Five Billion * The Macrobe Menace * The Hunt of Doom * Reunion of Fear * The Glutonoid Menace Doctor Who annuals * Mr Nobody * Down the Rabbit Hole Doctor Who Storybook * Opera of Doom! BBC Writers' Comics * Mind Shadows IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * Prisoners of Time * The Birthday Boy Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor * Weapons of Past Destruction WeLoveTITANS * TARDIS Holiday * Hot Springs Eternal Categoria:Listas de Aparições